


Only Child

by luvtheheaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Dudley - who should've been a sibling to him - was not a sibling.





	Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 100 Words Community on Imzy. However Imzy is a site that no longer exists. The community is still over on Dreamwidth: http://100words.dreamwidth.org/6701.html#cutid1
> 
> The rules were that it had to be exactly 100 words, no more, no less.
> 
> The prompt I followed was "Comedy".

"Do you have any siblings?" his new co-worker asked. Harry burst out laughing.

A completely inappropriate response, sure, but Dudley - who _should've_ been a sibling to him - was _not_ a sibling. His aunt and uncle made sure he knew _that_.

He'd spent so many years wishing he had siblings the way Ron did.

Among magical folks, fame always preceded him. The tragedy of his parents having been murdered, leaving behind a single son... was simply common knowledge!

Some wizards _didn't_ already know the answer to that question??

"No," Harry finally answered, regaining his composure. "I'm an only child."


End file.
